


The 14th Clan- Ally

by braincells



Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Character Illustration for the 14th Clan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/31934228381/in/dateposted-public/)

"...Ally stood motionless, staring down at Echo. Her hood was up, her face filthy, and her eyes were covered with military grade goggles.  
Echo stared back at her, all the way down to the grumpy scowl. Octavia loved the crease lines that sat between Echo’s eyebrows as she showed her annoyance; it appeared Ally’s face bore the same disgruntled look."


End file.
